


i don’t think badly of you, well sometimes i do

by thatshortfriend



Series: trans mcyt works [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans MCYT, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortfriend/pseuds/thatshortfriend
Summary: wilbur comes to get tommy from his house when his transphobic grandparents come over
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: trans mcyt works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 298





	i don’t think badly of you, well sometimes i do

“Fuck,” Tommy muttered to himself, resisting the urge to just break down in tears, as he quicky shut the door to his room, making sure he locked it. Sure, he hadn’t expected telling his grandparents he was trans would go  _ well,  _ but he hadn’t expected it to go this badly. 

Picking up his phone, he started to call Wilbur, leaving his phone off to the side as it rang. 

_Why don’t they care about me?_ He thought to himself over and over again, tears welling up in his eyes. _Why couldn’t his parents care more about what was happening?_ _They don’t even care that this is upsetting him, just that they are getting blamed for it._ He started throwing some of his things in his bag, pleading that Wilbur would just _pick up._

“Toms?” Wilbur asked softly, put off by the fact that Tommy had called him on his phone and not discord. Something he had only given him for emergencies. “Tommy, please answer me, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He tried to lie, but it came out as more of a squeak, his voice tense from trying to hold back tears.

“Toms, what’s happening? You don’t sound okay.” Wilbur asked again, his caring tone causing tears to flow down Tommy’s cheeks.

“Thanks,” he choked out in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I- Are you busy this week? I- I can’t stay here, at least for the night.”

“Shit, Tommy, whats that yelling?” Wilbur hurridly asked, supposedly hearing his grandparents yelling at his parents about how they could let him do this from the next room over. “Are you safe right now? Of course you can come over.”

“I- I came out to the old grandparents today, can’t exactly say it went well. Considering they last saw me 5 years ago looking like their granddaughter, and now I’m a whole man, coudn’t really hide it from them.”

“I’m sorry Toms. Are you safe?”

“I- I don’t think they’d try to hurt me?”

“Tommy, get a bag packed, I’ll be there soon okay?” Wilbur asked, getting almost nothing in response. “Is there any way for you to get outside without them seeing you?”

TommyInnit: i csn go out throgh my winsdow, camt say it outloud so trhey dont hear my plan

Tommy’s shaking hands riddled his message with typos, but he was sure Wilbur could still read it.

“Okay Tommy, thats good.” Wilbur spoke calmly, helping Tommy focus on his voice instead of the ones in the next room. “I’m almost there, can you head outside?”


End file.
